This invention relates to a tool for removing a push-to-connect type plumbing fitting (“push fittings”) from a water pipe. Such push fittings are increasingly used to connect copper, PEX and CPVC pipe, among others. In general, the push fittings have internal components, which will “give” in one direction—the direction whereby the push fitting is pushed onto the end of a pipe to form the connection. If installed correctly, the internal component, for example, a toothed grab ring of the push fitting, bites into the exterior walls of the pipe and, with a rubber O-ring, forms a water-tight seal without the need of adhesives, solder or tools. By design, the push fitting is very resistant to being removed from the pipe by pulling the push fitting in the opposite direction.
PEX pipe is increasingly used for water supply and push fittings are particularly suited to this type of pipe. However, it is frequently necessary to remove the push-to-connect fittings for various reasons, such as repairs or modification of the location of fixtures and appliances to which the pipe is connected. Unless the fittings are removed correctly, damage to the pipe can require that long lengths of the pipe be replaced. This is particularly true when the pipe as originally installed has little or no excess length. For this reason, it is desirable to provide a simple tool to quickly remove a push fitting from a pipe without damage to the pipe.
One such tool is shown in Pub. No. US 2008/0314205 to Feliciano. This tool, which resembles a pair of pliers, has a pair of U-shaped jaws which grip both the pipe and the fitting so that squeezing the handles will compress an internal grab ring, releasing the grip of the teeth and allowing the fitting to be removed. However, as is typical with pliers of many types, as the handles of the pliers are compressed they move in an arc, and the jaws of the pliers likewise move in an arc. This arcuate movement out of perpendicular alignment with the pipe and the fitting can cause the jaws of the pliers to bind against the pipe and/or the fitting, thus preventing sufficient movement of the jaws to permit removal of the fitting. In addition, the Feliciano publication includes a single set of jaws that are integrally formed with the handles, thereby requiring a separate plier with differently sized jaws to remove fittings from differently sized pipes.